


Dance With Me In The Rain. Joshler

by Leahtails123



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom, tøp
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Jenna and Debby though, M/M, Shy Tyler, Slow Burn, Some angst, cute as hell, dunno what to taggg, even shyer josh - Freeform, happy ending dw, helpful tyler, i ship joshler sorta, josh dun - Freeform, sad bean josh, seasonal depression, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leahtails123/pseuds/Leahtails123
Summary: Tylers the quite kid. He lives in his notebook that he fills with lyrics. Lyrics he one day hopes to play for people, songs he hopes will save the listeners from the brink if only he could break the anxious knot that forms whenever he speaks long enough to sing anything.Josh is the new kid. He’s most comfortable behind his drum kit where no one can touch him. When he plays, he’s free. Free from the anxiety and dark thoughts that plague him day to day.When the two meet everything changes. Is it for the better?





	1. School Sucks, But The New Kids Pretty Cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, I’m new here and this is my first fic written on this platform (I worked mainly on Wattpad) I hope you enjoy this joshler fic, I’ll tell you now I have no plan for this fic I’m just going with the flow...  
> There will be swearing just to warn ya :)
> 
> Enjoyyyyy

“Tyler fucking Josheph, if you don’t hurry the hell up I’m leaving without you!” Brendon screamed from downstairs, his loud footsteps seemed to reverberate through the house. Tyler yawned, pulling himself up from where he sat at his desk and ran a hand over his face. He’d fallen asleep writing again, and the upright sleeping position was doing no good for his back. 

 _“Tyler”_ Brendon shouted again, he sounded closer which mean he was by the front door.

”I’m coming!” Tyler shouted back, quickly running to his wardrobe and swapping his plain blue button down shirt for his favourite black hoodie and a new pair of skinny jeans; ruffling his dishevelled hair in the mirror before running out his bedroom door, snagging his notebook, bag and a deodorant as he went.

”Dude, you really have to stop walking into my house unannounced.” Tyler said as he sprayed himself with the deodorant and chucking it into his bag.

”if I didn’t come in Ty. A. You’d still be asleep and B you would forget breakfast” Brendon said as he threw a cream cheese bagel in Tyler direction. 

“Thanks Bren” Tyler said, taking a bite, it was heavy on the cream cheese, just how he liked it.

“Less yapping more walking, we’re going to be late” Brendon said as he pushed Tyler towards his front door and out the house. As Brendon went to unlock his car, Tyler locked up; leaving the key in its usual hiding spot for when his mum returned from her shift at the hospital.

Glancing across his porch Tyler noted that the house next door was no longer for sale. As it was the time of year when it was still dark even at 7:30 in the morning the steady stream of light that was coming from the kitchen window was easy to see even without the close proximity. As Tyler ambled towards the awaiting car, another light came on in the window directly across from his, and a male silhouette emerged. The shadow stretched before pulling a t-shirt over his head and disappearing from view.

“Bro get your gay ass in the car and stop ogling someone’s husband” Brendon shouted from the drivers side and Tyler quickly turned from the window to glare at his friend; glancing towards the dark sky and thanking every fibre of his being that Brendon hadn’t used a name before jumping in the passenger seat.

“Asshole” Tyler said as he buckled up, Brendon merely laughed

————————————

School was never one of Tyler’s top priority’s, he did enough to keep a steady stream of B’s coming in on his report card but any extra curricular activity was strictly a no. He had no time for clubs or even classes half the time, his mind was to full of words and songs to be interested and his seasonal depression and anxiety stopped him reaching to far from his comfort zone or even to have the motivation to try. So Tyler sat nicely in the group of students that were neither delinquent nor genius’s. He was no one, and he liked it that way.

They’d not long sat down for first period and Tyler was just scribbling a new potential lyric into his notepad when Brendon nudged him, pointing as discreetly as he could towards the front of the classroom. Stood, rather awkwardly at the front of the class room was a boy. His hair was short on the sides and long at the top. It was electric blue with several months of dark brown roots peaked out. He work a band t-shirt Tyler didn’t recognise and a look of sheer terror as he stood staring at his new classmates. His brown eyes scanned the bored faces like he was looking for someone to save him and Tyler tried his best to not seem threatening when the new kids eyes landed on him; smiling awkwardly as if to say  _we don’t all bite._  

Our teacher - Mr Morris cleared his throat to quite the remaining chatter in the room before turning to the boy.

”ladies and gentlemen, can you please all welcome Josh Dun to our class. He’s recently moved from Ohio and needs someone to show him around. So, any takers?” The teacher glanced around the blank faces of his students and sighs, signalling for the new boy- Josh, In sympathy. Tyler looked at Josh closely, noting the closed body language and the way he avoided eye contact like the plague. 

Before he had time to think, Tyler shot his hand into the empty air, waving slightly to get the attention of Mr Morris.

“Ah, Mr Joseph, good on you” Mr Morris said, turning towards Josh just as Brendon elbowed Tyler hard and he dropped his arm to rub his rib cag.

”Dude I don’t want to be dragging around the new kid!” Brendon exclaimed, glaring.

”Did you raise your hand?” Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, but that’s not my point Ty, where you go I go so I’m showing him around just as much as you are” Brendon argued, crossing his arms and watching a Mr Morris went through all the usual teacher crap with Josh.

”You have other friends Bren, if you don’t like him, you can hang out with Patrick, but give him at least five minutes of your time before you decide you hate him” Tyler said, his eyes pleading with his friend to not play the asshole. After a moment, Brendon deflated, dropping his arms to his sides as he moved over to make room for a third chair.

”He better be cool enough to be nice too or your gonna be ruining my cool persona” Brendon muttered as Josh made his way to their table.

”Hi, I’m Brendon and this is Tyler, he’s not great at talking to new people” Brendon said, extending a hand towards the still standing new boy. He shook it awkwardly, mumbling his name in reply and sitting down on the far end of the table. Brendon gave up at that, seeing Josh as a lost cause. Tyler momentarily wondered how on earth he became friends with him with that kind of attitude but quickly dismissed the thought.

Clearing his throat and trying his best to sound reassuring, Tyler pressed on.

”Can I take a look at your timetable? See if we share any classes” Josh didn’t reply, his only response was to slide the crisp white paper of his timetable over to Tyler and quickly removing his hand. 

Tyler found they shared five classes all together, first period, second period, fourth and fifth period(double math) and seventh period. On closer inspection Tyler found he also shared homeroom with Josh. On inspecting prendons timetable tyler found he shared only one of his classes with both Brendon and Josh and that the classes Josh was in Brendon was no and visa versa (destiny huh?)

Tyler slid the timetable back at josh. His head was bowed so low the only view he had on the boy was his hair, dark brown almost ombréing into the blue. The natural roots looked soft compared to the bleached and dyed ends and Tyler had to suppress the urge to touch it, to feel if his suspicion was correct. Instead of embarrassing himself and Josh he decided to try conversation.

”We’ve got homeroom, this class, second period, fourth and fifth period and seventh period together. So I’ll walk you to your next class and to the cafeteria if you want?” Tyler smiled at Josh’s head, hoping that I’d he looked up he’d see he’s not that bad. But he didn’t, instead he shrugged a reply and seemed to sink farther into his seat. Tyler decided to spend the rest of the lesson in silence, jotting down notes for the class in one notebook and swirling lyrics in the other.

 


	2. Welcome Josh Dun To The Nobodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying this so far! If you can’t tell I’m British so I might put the wrong term in for certain things e.g I don’t actually know how many classes (periods) you usually have in a normal school day. Here we have six but I think you guys have eight? I dunno, correct me if I’m wrong on stuff but please be nice about it! 
> 
> Enjoyyyyyy

First period ended with relative silence from Josh and Tyler was beginning to think he’d made a mistake taking the new kid on. As they trailed their way out the classroom and out into the busy hall, everyone began to notice Josh, his blue hair hard to miss in the sea of dull colours. With the extra attention, Josh seemed to retreat into himself further, his body slightly shaking as he tried to move down the hall without touching anyone. Tyler mulled the information his eyes were receiving for a moment before taking one of the silicone bracelets off his wrist and holding it under Joshs bowed head.

”Take it, snap it against your wrist or chew it when you feel like everything’s to much.” Tyler said, his voice as gentle as he could without being drowned out by the students around him.

”I’ll break it” Josh said, his voice coming out shaky. Tyler’s heart ached for the boy, knowing how bad he could be feeling. He lifted the bracelet closer and watched as Josh slowly took it, his hand brushing lightly against Tyler’s like the tickle of a warm breeze and Tyler had to suppress the shudder the contact caused.

”Its an anxiety bracelet, it’s designed to be chewed so don’t worry, it can take a lot before breaking” Tyler smiled reassuringly as Josh put the bracelet around his slender wrist. He looked up to face Tyler for the first time that day and the gratitude in his brown eyes nearly broke Tyler.

”Thanks, really.” Josh said, snapping the bracelet continuously against his wrist as he walked. Now he was looking around Tyler began to notice just how handsome Josh was; deep chocolate brown eyes bright above a stubbled jaw. Slender neck  lead you to broad, strong arms. Followed by a t-shirt clad torso that wasnt muscled but definitely toned. Not quite an athletes body but-  _get yourself together Josheph you’re  mentally_ undressing _the new kid!_

Tyler breathed deeply, trying to contain his growing blush. They’d made it to their next class when Josh piped up, the snap of the wrist band over apparent.

”Do you know if this town has a music shop? Or somewhere with drums?” He tried to make the question seem unimportant but a note to his voice told Tyler that’s if he said no this move out here was gonna be a disaster. Tyler blew air from his cheeks in thought.

”Theres a church hall that has instruments, they bought them in to encourage people off the streets and into something more worth their time. They have a full drum kit there. The doors are never locked so you can go in any time” Tyler said, remembering how he’d helped them screw the kit into the floor to make the ‘come and go as you please’ idea possible.

”Great, thanks” Josh said, scratching the back of his head and looking towards the classroom door.

”We better go in” Tyler said, taking lead and heading for the teachers desk; Josh trailing behind slowly.

Today we had a substitute, and the way she stood told Tyler that she was just getting the hang of it. Tyler quickly introduced Josh to the teacher and asked where the could sit together, never once looking at Josh to talk if he didn’t want to. They were pointed to two seats and the back and Josh mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ before turning his attention to the class ahead.

————————————

Lunch came around pretty quick and Tyler and Josh had both kinda hit it off. Once Josh had a way to partly relax (thank you spare bracelet) he’d managed to talk about his old home in Ohio and Tyler got to talk about the town he’d lived in so many years ago. The pair realised that if Tyler had remained in Ohio then they’d of lived a street apart and would of been in the same middle school class.

“I don’t remember you.” Josh said as they moved down the lunch line.

“You wouldn’t, I got my letter telling my my class and start date and then boom, divorce moved us here” Tyler said, shrugging. He took a moment to wonder what they’d of been like if they had met in middle school. Would they of been friends? Enemies? Would they both of developed the anxiety that crippled them both if they’d had each other to talk to about it? Tyler gave up thinking about the what ifs and focused on what to have from the cafeteria. There was barely any choice today; cold sandwiches or two variations on what might of been pizza(?) Both boys picked the pepperoni as they swept along the line. They both grabbed a pudding each and Tyler noticed to late that he’d picked something topped with banana; he hated banana. The pair payed for their pepperoni abomination pizza and disappointing pudding and wandered off to find Brendon.

“I don’t think your friend will want me to sit with you, he didn’t seem to like me much this morning.” Josh said as they neared Tyler’s usual table.

“Don’t worry, he had to drive to my place this morning because I wasn’t answering my phone so he probably didn’t get to have his second coffee this morning. He’ll be caffeinated now” Tyler said and Josh snorted. His laugh died as he neared the table and upon setting his tray down his hand quickly found the bracelet and began to snap it.

”Ah Ty! Oh and Josh right?” Brendon shouted from the table and Josh nodded, his body rigid again.

”Sorry about this morning, Josh. Tyler made me miss my coffee so you got grumpy Brendon. So I’d learn this phrase quick. Keep Bren caffeinated, keep Bren happy” Brendon said and Tyler snorted.

”That’s a new one” Tyler said as he began to pick the onions off his pizza slice.

”What’s a new one? Oh hello” came a voice from beside Brendon. The boy was short, golden haired and had a fedora sat on his dinner tray, the brim carefully holding a packet of sauce. 

Patrick Stump was the school wonder kid and friend too all. He was in every extra curricular class going and has been voted student body president three consecutive times. Even with his popularity and all round school fame he always sat with Tyler and Brendon and no one seemed to mind.

”Paddy! Hey! This is Josh” he gestured to Josh

”And Josh, this is Patrick, he’s the only important person in The Nobodies” Brendon said. Josh raised an eyebrow.

”That’s what we call ourselves. We’re not the top of the food chain- bar Paddy- but we’re not the bottom. We’re the perfect average that sits up cleanly in the nobody list.” Brendon explained as he pulled the foil off his yogurt pot. Joshs gave a half smile.

”Sounds like a place I can belong. Don’t you like bananas?” Josh said and he motioned towards Tyler’s plate. He’d swept through the pizza thing quickly and was currently picking out every offending piece of banana from his pudding.

”Hate them. You can have them if you like?” Tyler said, dropping the last slice of devil fruit on his plate before sliding it over. Josh seemed to blush as he mumbled his thanks and began to eat. A glance at Brendon and Patrick told Tyler that he wasn’t gonna hear the end of this; he never shared food, even if he hates the food he’s sharing.

They all spend the next few minutes in quite and Tyler too the opportunity to scribble some more in his notebook.

”what are you writing?” Josh asked between a mouthful of banana. And Tyler just shrugged, genuinely not sure as to what the words he’d written were going to be yet. A song maybe?

”That’s Ty’s lil book of lyrics. Don’t ask him to tell you any though, he doesn’t let anyone touch it.” Brendon said as he licked his spoon and Tyler kicked him under the table.

”I do let people touch it!” Tyler said, his voice dripping in what could only be described as  _duh._ Brendon crosses his arms and leant back in his chair, his face smug.

”when’s the last time you let me touch it huh? Or Patrick?” Brendon replied, his tone seemed to drip victory. Tyler huffed before flipping Brendon off, which earned a heart laugh from the boy.

”In Tyler’s defence Bren, he stopped letting us touch it cause you kept trying to read it  _and_ you kept stealing it from me when I had it. So his caution is needed really” Patrick said, his voice as matter of fact as it is during every school debate (he’s yet to be beaten)

”Thank you. See Bren, Patrick understands” Tyler beamed. Brendon preformed the most extravagant ‘talk to the hand’ before jumping up and taking his tray to the rack.

Josh watched the three way exchange and wondered wordlessly if he could become that relaxed within a group and hoped even more that the group could be this one. There was something about Tyler that talked to Josh in a way he hadnt felt before. He felt almost an instant calm when he looked into his dark eyes, the irises almost matched his own in colour; although Tyler’s had a light to them that made them seem flecked with gold. Josh silently prayed for this friendship to last and prayed even more that his demons wouldn’t rip this apart before it had chance to begin.

———————————

When the lunch bell rang Brendon and Patrick had demanded Joshs phone; programming their numbers, as well as Tyler’s, into the device and proclaiming ‘Welcome to The Nobodies’ before marching towards their shared class. The rest of the school day had gone on like a boring whirl and josh and Tyler had managed to talk the last lesson they had away. Tyler quickly learned that the figure Brendon had described as ‘somebody’s husband’ had actually been Josh and Tyler’s ears quickly stained red as he remembered his oggling.

”So were window buddies the” Josh said as they walked out into the school courtyard. He was googling something as he walked and Tyler held back the urge to grab his hand and guide him around.

”Yeah I guess we are, whatcha trying to google?” Tyler said as they both took a left, grateful for the majority of the student body heading for the bus.

”I can’t find the zip code for the town hall you told me about. I wanted to check it out” Josh replied, his blue brown head lifting to look at Tyler. Tyler suppressed the feeling he got from looking at Josh. The innocent in his face made Tyler’s heart flutter slightly.

” It’s not hard to find if you know where your going, I can take you there Saturday if you can wait that long” Tyler asked, he didn’t know why he was nervous to ask but something about Josh said that when he played the drums he did it in privacy. 

“That sounds good to me, I still have to unpack so Saturday seems a good idea.” Josh said, his face creating a half smile that nearly melted Tyler to the spot.  _Great- crushing on the new kid Tyler_

A loud honking took both boys by surprise as they turned in unison to see the black pick up roll to a stop beside them. It was Brendon, his eyes covered with sunglasses that he didn’t need to say the sun was already setting.

”Need a ride?” Brendon said, trying on his best ‘cool guy’ persona, a persona that sounded more like Kermit the frog than anything. The pair laughed, copying Brendon’s silly voice as they jumped in the cab.

————————————

It was around midnight when Josh had finally unpacked his last box and he stretched in triumph as he surveyed his new room. It was bigger than his last meaning the stuff that once made a room look full now looked minimalist; he looked at the corner he’d left bare; the one that would of held his drum kit if his father hadn’t reached it first and vowed that he’d get a new set one day soon. After getting home Josh had done nothing but move boxes for his mother while simultaneously talking her ear off about his new found friends. His mother liked it when he talked, it meant he was feeling himself. His silent days left her worrying at his closed door every night. He hadn’t had an episode in a while and he hope the new town would help.

When Josh had finally gotten around to his own boxes he’d noticed Tyler was sat at his desk his back to the window and head bend as he wrote furiously. And now as Josh got up to change for bed he noticed that he was still sat at his desk, but his hand was now still and his head was leant on his are. Josh watched as Tyler breathed slowly and wondered just what went on in the boys mind that kept him writing so much. With more mental effort than should have been needed, Josh closed his curtains and flopped into bed. Somewhat excited for the week ahead.


	3. Music Takes The Hurt Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Very brief description on parental abuse and homophobia! Just ya warn ya.  
> I hope your enjoying this so far, I’ve sorta made a plan on where this is going so I hope you guys like the story I’ve picked!
> 
> Enjoyyyy

The school week went by in a blur of math equations and homework’s and over the week Tyler and Josh had found that they shared a lot in common. From music taste to tv shows the two seemed to grow from the same pod and by Friday Brendon had started to joke (much to Tyler’s expense) about the two of them being perfect for each other. The two would laugh at Brendon’s comments but Tyler always find himself looking to Josh; searching for an inkling of what if. Tyler had hoped the fuzziness in his chest would leave fairly quickly; hoping against hope that it was the nerves of meeting someone new and not that start of a crush. But alas it was the latter. Tyler didn’t want anything to get between him and his new friend so he tried his best to suppress the flutter he felt when Josh let his half smile appear and hoped to god he never showed his full smile as doing so would surely kill him.

Saturday rolled around as all weekends do and Tyler was busy refining a song he’d almost completed. He wasn’t sure why he liked this one so much, something about the words and meanings behind the lyrics spoke to him. He’d decided that this one deserved a tune. All his lyrics got hasty piano beats or imagined tuners scribbled into their margins but this one seemed to demand a melody now.

 

“Tyler honey. Josh is at the door” His mum shouted and Tyler had to rush to get his shoes on. He messed momentarily with his hair in the mirror before deciding Josh wasn’t going to notice anyway and opted to leave it. Barreling down the stairs Tyler missed the last step and would of collided with the front door if Josh hadn’t been there. Tyler had fallen so fast into Josh’s chest that he should of toppled over, but he’d managed to stay standing; Josh’s arms under his and his chin resting on Tyler’s head. The shirt Josh was wearing was soft on his face and smelt like faint cologne and just Josh. Tyler thought about how it would feel to be embraced like this on purpose; to be this close to Josh whenever he wanted to be. But all to quickly the ordeal was over and Josh was guiding Tyler back to his feet with gentle hands on his hips.

“Wow there Ty don’t go falling for me” Josh said and Tyler nearly fell on him again as he gave him the purest grin. As predicted the grin struck Tyler to the metaphorical ground and in conjunction with his nickname (which for some reason sounded way sexier when Josh said it)he was speechless. His voice disappearing as he felt the heat in his face burn like a guilty beacon.

“Sorry, uh- shall we head to the church hall?” Tyler squeaked, his words barely registering in his ears over his own heart beat.

“Sure.” Josh said, still smiling.

“Nice meeting you Ms Joseph!” Josh shouted from the hallway as they left and Tyler just caught then end of ‘ come over any time!’ From his mum when the door shut.

 

— — — — — — — —

The church hall wasn’t far from where the boys lived but because of the uncertain weather they decided to take transport. As Tyler struggled to get his bike out from the lock up on his porch he tried his best to calm his racing mind and underlining embarrassment from earlier on. Once he’d taken some of his embarrassment out in the bike lock he turned to Josh and frowned.

“Don’t you have a bike?” Tyler asked and he glanced about.

“ I’ve never been a bike person, I’ve got this though so I’m good.” Josh said as he reached down next to the porch stairs and produced a battered skateboard. Tyler studied the designed etched onto the bottom of the board. The swirling design was beautifully drawn and spoke of so much.

“Did you draw that?” Tyler asked, pointing towards the board. Josh began to shuffle about, picking at imaginary fluff on his black skinny jeans.

“Yeah. It’s crap I know but at least the only thing that sees it most is the ground huh?” Josh said and before Tyler had time to protest he’d already made his way to the empty road; placing the board on the ground and resting a foot on top.

Tyler hobbled his bike down the steps and onto the road; stepping over to rest his foot on the pedal. Josh pushed off first and sent himself and the board gliding down the street like a boy on a flying carpet. Following suit, they set off.

 

— — — — — — — — — — — —

As expected, the church hall was deserted. The youths they tried so hard to keep in line were all out shopping and gossiping somewhere in the town centre; most likely getting ready for underaged parties in houses Tyler would never be invited to. He didn’t mind though, the only parties he’d go to were ones Patrick threw as every other high school party never played decent music. After locking up Tyler’s bike, the pair wondered into the cosy room at the back of the hall that held the drum kit. The room was square, each available corner filled with an expensive instrument. Piano in one corner, drum kit in another, guitars fixed along the wall; large boxes that held other, smaller instruments. Tyler thumbed the light switch and turned on the heating before shrugging off his jacket.

“You allowed to do that?” Josh asked, gesturing towards the thermostat.

“Yeah, they ask you to turn it off when you leave and if your a while to leave a donation. They tend not to mind the heating being on in here as it’s only a small room. If we were heating the actual hall we’d have to pay a minimum of about ten dollars I think.” Tyler said as he rummaged through the box beside the drum kit.

“I think all the drumsticks have been stolen” Tyler said as he straightened up.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got my own” Josh said, producing a brand new pair of sticks from the backpack he’d been wearing.

“Cool, did you used to have a drunk kit or were you only allowed the sticks?” Tyler joked.

“Used to, gone now though” Josh said, and there was a bitterness to his tone.

Josh moved to sit behind the drum kit and his body immediately changed. His body relaxed completely and his face showed an expression Tyler could only described as home. Without warning, Josh began to play. And Tyler stood stock still as he watch the boy before him; his body reverberating with each hit of the drum. The beat was amazing and Josh made the coordination needed seems effortless as he played. The beat was angry, a beat people could describe as a fit of rage and when he was done, Josh’s breathing was heavy; like the effort of baring your soul through an instrument had taken the warrior out of him. Tyler didn’t know how long Josh had been playing but at some point He’d found his way to the floor and was now sat cross legged in front of the drums.

“Sorry, I get distracted” Josh said, scratching his head self-consciously.

“Don’t be.Your amazing. You look so much more comfortable behind the drum. How long have you been playing?” Tyler said, his words barely scratching the surface. Josh just shrugged.

“Since i was 10 I think. I used to ride up to my local music shop and play until they kicked me out. I taught myself everything.” Josh said, his eyes glazed with nostalgia.

“When I got good my parents finally decided I could have my own. I was so proud of it because I’d been saving for it since I was 12, all I’d needed was the okay from my mum and dad.” Josh was twisting his hands around the drumsticks as if he could wring water out of them if he squeezed tight enough and Tyler knew that he was trying hard to get something off his chest. So he sat in encouraging silence and held back the need to leap over the instrument and hug his distressed friend.

“My dads rather old world. He believes in discipline and he’s not afraid to do it. It wasn’t that bad, a back hand to the back of the head if I got a bad report card. But then he found out I was gay. So he decided to try beat it out of me. Then he’d beat my mother if she tried to protect me. The physical scars aren’t as bad as the mental ones you know? I could live with them, but the shit he’d say” Josh’s breath shuddered in his chest and he wiped hard at his cheeks. Tyler was still, every muscle in his body frozen in disbelief and shock. How could someone do that to their child? To josh?

“We left pretty quickly, the divorce was being filed before we’d even got out of town. We had to send the police in to retrieve our stuff because he was threatening us. They found my drum kit smashed to pieces where I’d left it.” Josh finished, and his shoulders seemed to deflate with the effort. They sat in silence for a while, neither boy wanting to talk. Tyler clear his throat, it felt raw; as if he’d been crying himself.

“You didn’t need to tell me any of that. But I’m really glad you did. You are worth so much Josh. And I’m really glad your out of that situation now and if you ever need to talk I’m just a porch roof away okay?” Tyler said, trying hard not to let his voice leak the emotion he was feeling. Josh looked at him through wet eyelashes and he tried his best to muster his signature half smile, but it nearly showed the cracks in his mental facade.

Not wanting to bring up anymore pain but not sure what to do, Tyler got up from where he sat on the floor and went to the string instrument box, pulling out the only ukulele in the box that had all its strings. He tuned it as he moved back to where he sat before and began to aimlessly pluck at the strings. His mind was dark with swirling black clouds of anger and remorse but he didn’t have the heart to write down his thoughts, concerned about how the lyrics would make him feel on one of his bad days. Instead he opted to write the words he though onto a scrap piece of paper to be assessed when of clear mind before ether being discarded or added to the book. After a while of plucking and trying Tyler found a beat he liked and quickly jotted it down before playing it again and again to the point of madness. But to Tyler’s surprise, josh didn’t complain, he joined in. He managed to merge his drums into the tune effortlessly and Tyler enjoyed the uniqueness of the two instruments together. He quickly puts Josh’s beat into the songs margin and vowed to one day play this song though, lyrics and all.

“When’s you you wanna head back?” Josh said, speaking for the first time since his confession.

“Whenever you like. I don’t mind. We can play around with beats and tunes if you like?” Tyler replied, not looking away from his notebook as he scribbled notes down.

 

They ended up working on aimless, wordless tunes for hours and when they were both ready to leave, they realised it was close to midnight and pouring rain.

“I can’t ride my board in this rain, the grips to old to get to wet without also getting slippy. What a day to forget a jacket huh?” Josh said, scratching his head.

“Don’t worry you can ride with me” Tyler said,

“How?” Josh said confused.

Tyler smiled

“I’ll show you, come one. Oh wait a second” Tyler said as he pulled a deep read beanie from his pocket, shaking it out before placing it on Joshs head. He ignored the flutter his stomach did when he looked at josh in a piece of his clothing. Josh adjusted it to cover his ears better and grinned. Oh that grin.

“Right come on” Tyler said, lifting his hood above his head and heading out into the downpour; quickly removing the bike lock and wiping the seat as best he could with his hoodie sleeve before motioning for Josh to sit on it. He did without question and Tyler quickly hoped over the middle bar and preparing a foot on the pedal.

“You may wanna hold on” Tyler said, suppressing a gasp as he felt Josh rest his hands on ether side of his waist. Tyler kicked offand began to pedal, Josh’s grip suddenly becoming tighter at the surprise and Tyler used the thrill of the contact to pedal faster.

 

Once they were home they made plans to do the same thing tomorrow, and that’s exactly what they did.


	4. Friend, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of self harm in this chapter so please don’t read if you are easily triggered.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I’m slowly trying to get a plot here.  
> Leave kudos or a comment if you like!
> 
> Enjoyyyy

Sunday came and went in a blur of laughter and music. The boys got up early and left late and Monday looked good despite the misfortune of it being a school day. They’d all planned to hang out; Tyler, Josh, Brendon and Patrick, something they’d yet to do properly outside of the school grounds. But when Tyler opened his eyes that morning he knew nothing would go right. He knew today would go badly and it would be his fault. Not because it was, but because his depression had reared its ugly head and everything seems to blur together into a big ball of bullshit and sadness. 

Brendon did his usual routine; barreling into Tyler’s house with not much more than a shout. A second pair of footsteps on the hardwood floor downstairs told Tyler that Josh was here too. The thought of Josh seeing him in this state of self pity stirred Tyler from his bedsheets and into clothes and shoes. He retrieved his notebook and his headphones, the large headset was streaked with bits of yellow tape.

 

Brendon and Josh stood at the bottom of the stairs, Brendon held a plastic food bag containing a singles cream cheese bagel in Tyler’s direction. Tyler breezed past it like it didn’t exist and barely acknowledged the sound Brendon made as he turned to follow him out the door. Tyler didn’t want to exist today never mind go to school so he was grateful when Brendon didn’t push him.

“Tyler? Are you okay?” Josh asked, coming around to open the passenger side door so they could both slip in. He didn’t reply, merely shrugging as he sat in the centre seat and buckled up. Brendon shut the door behind him and held it closed as he leaned towards Josh; the pair talking in a hushed tone as each boy glanced worriedly at Tyler from the passenger window. After a nod from Josh, they both got into the car and nether attempted to get him to talk or eat, but Josh held the bag wrapped bagel just in case.

They rode to school in silence and when they split off for homeroom Tyler didn’t say a word. Luckily he didn’t need to. Homeroom was uneventful at best and boring at worst and Tyler spent the entirety of it with his headphones on and his notebook out. When he wasn’t writing he was pulling the thick rubber band he had on his wrist as far as he could before letting it snap hard against his bare skin. The pain wasn’t doing the job other actions could but Tyler hadn’t fallen hard enough to turn back down that road. Yet. If he’d had the energy to look up from his scribbled words he would of noticed the pain and concern on Josh’s face and the way he flinched every time the band snapped against his skin until it was red raw.

They were dismissed from homeroom and first period beckoned and Tyler contemplated skipping and going home; but he knew that being alone with his thoughts was never a good idea so he sat in his usual chair and unwillingly removed his headphones. As he did Tyler noticed that Josh was talking to the teacher and Tyler knew he was working damage control for him. Eventually, Josh sat beside him, giving him a concerned smile. Tyler looked away, not wanting to see when the hatred began to seep into Josh’s eyes. Everyone hated him in the end. The start of class went off without a hitch, the rowdier students rubbed on the teacher last nerves, Tyler retreated into his own mind; his vision blurring as he began to fall into his pit of personal despair.

“Mr Joseph? Hello?” The voice startled Tyler out of his void of thought and into the real world where his teacher was staring at him expectantly. From his blank expression the teacher realised he wasn’t listening. The whole class seemed to turn and stare at Tyler, some of them sniggering and whispering as they watched him. His breathing began to shallow and hitch; his chest raising and falling in quick succession.

“Come on Mr Joseph. We don’t have all day” the teacher said, crossing her arms in annoyance. Tyler felt the floor tilt under him and for a brief moment he couldn’t breath, the room was suffocating him with giggles and stares and the voice in his head calling him. He couldn’t take it any more. Tyler bolted from the room before his breathing got any worse. He ran until he was far from the school, far from anyone and he continued to run from the words his mind screamed at him.

— — — — — — — — — —

“Mr Joseph!” The teacher shouted and Tyler bolted out the room. Josh didn’t give himself chance to process, quickly grabbing Tyler’s abandoned bag and packing his headphones and notebook, looking away as he shut the forbidden pages and placing them safely into the bag.

“Where do you think your going Mr Dun?” The teacher barked, her arms still folded and a deep scowl on her face. Josh clenched his fist; the adrenaline of the situation silencing his own anxiety.

“I’m going to find my friend. The school is aware of his mental illnesses yet you just caused an unnecessary panic attack to show him off as slow. So I’m sorry if I don’t respect your authority” Josh said, pushing his seat back and storming out the room; his phone to his ear.

Brendon picked up on the third ring.

“What’s up? Did you tell the teacher his depression was acting up?” Brendon said before Josh has chance to speak

“I told her and she proceeded to cause a panic attack rather than help prevent one” Josh seethed, noticing for the first time how he’s body shook with worry and rage.

“Shit, right I’m pulling Patrick, start looking. If we don’t find him we meet by the basketball hoop, okay?” Brendon said, his footsteps loud on the phone as he ran towards Patrick’s classroom.

“Okay” Josh said and hung up, sliding the phone into his pocket before running in the direction of his friend.

 

— — — — — — — —

Between the three of them, Josh, Brendon and Patrick had managed to comb every inch of the school grounds with no signs of Tyler. They all met at the basketball hoop as planned; the look of worry on the other boys faces did nothing to calm Josh’s nerves.

“I can’t find him anywhere, he must of left school grounds.” Patrick said, his fingers worrying at the hem of his shirt.

“Action plan is, me and Paddy will look for him in all his usual hiding spots, while I’m driving Paddy’s going to ring Tyler’s mum and see if she would know where he’d go. And while both of us are doing that, josh is going to look anywhere else you could possibly think to find him” Brendon said, his words coming out in a jumble of almost incoherent orders. Josh nodded, unstrapping his skateboard from his back.

“Ring the moment you find him.” Josh said, dropping his board on the floor and heading off towards the school gates; he had a place in mind and he prayed he wasn’t wrong.

 

— — — — — — — —

“Tyler?” Josh whispered, peaking his head into the dark church hall. Josh wasn’t sure why this was the first place he looked. He mainly went on his own instincts; if he’d been in Tyler’s situation, he’d ether of gone home or to the last place he’d felt happy and Brendon had already checked his house. There was no reply. Josh walked to the centre of the hall and called again, only to be answered by silence. Josh let out a breath, rubbing his hands over his face as he collected his thoughts. He was on his way out when the faint plucking of ukulele strings met his ears. He followed the sound to the men’s bathroom; pushing the  door open slightly with a foot.

”Ty?” Josh asked and the ukulele stopped. Josh slipped into the room and shut the door quietly, walking towards the line of empty cubical; stopping at the only shut door and the shadow beneath it. Josh knocked lightly on the door. 

“Can I come in Tyler? High note fore yes, low note for no” Josh said and a low twang sounded. Josh sighed, sitting on the ground in front of the cubical and leaning his back against it. He pulled the notebook out from Tyler’s bag and slowly slid it under the door. 

“I didn’t look. I shut my eyes and everything. Promise” Josh said, trying anything to keep his voice light. He needed to ask the question that burned his throat. He needed to know Tyler was all  _okay._ He heard Tyler pick up the notebook from the floor and he swallowed hard to prevent the flood gates from opening.

“Uh. Tyler. Please, please tell me. Have you hurt yourself?” The words hung in the air, each second became more weighted in the dim light of the room. And then, a high note rung in the air. Josh couldn’t stop the noice that escaped his throat.

”Hav- Have you sorted it?” 

Another high note. Josh relaxed minutely. While he remembered, Josh texted the others, letting them know he’d found him and he was okay. Mostly.

” You don’t have to come out right now, we can sit here as long as you need okay?” Josh said, now leaning his head on the door and reaching a hand under the door, leaving it open on the floor. It remained empty for a moment before a shaky, cold hand clasped his warm one. Josh absentmindedly stroked a thumb across Tyler’s hand and the reaction from the other boy gave Josh chills. He continued to stroke the back of his hand until he was ready to come out and laying eyes on the broken form of his friend nearly broke Josh. Tyler’s eyes were red rimmed and swollen from crying and he held his notebook to his chest and a first aid kit in his free hand. Josh took the kit from him and placed it back on its hanger on the bathroom wall before motioning for Tyler to give him his wrist. Tyler did so silently, his face turned away in shame. Josh quickly peaked under Tyler’s hoodie sleeve at the bandages and once satisfied they were properly wrapped, turned Tyler’s hand over to clasp his fingers around the other boys.

”I’ve texted Brendon to pick us up. We both can’t fit on my board unfortunately” Josh joked, squeezing Tyler’s hand lightly. Nothing.

“I’ve not told him anything other than that I found you and your okay. I won’t tell anything you don’t want me to” Josh said, trying to catch Tyler’s eye but he wouldn’t make eye contact. He simply crouched to pick up the ukulele from the floor, never once releasing Joshs hand.

They put the ukulele back and then sat in the main hall until they heard the familiar roar of Brendon’s car pull up outside. Tyler refused to let go of Josh’s hand and Josh didn’t mind. Brendon didn’t even bat an eye, his expression filled with to much relief to care about how his friend was coping; just as long as he _was_ coping.

They only let each other go when they got to Tyler’s porch and even then Josh saw the struggle it took for him to do so. They stood for a while in the doorway and Tyler fidgeted with his hoodie sleeves.

”Leave your window unlocked for me, okay? You need me at any point tonight just leave a miss call and I’ll climb right over.” Josh said and Tyler looked like he was going to protest but Josh didn’t give him chance; leaving him alone on his porch before he had chance to say anything.

——————————

Like Josh asked, Tyler left him window unlocked. And unknown to Tyler, Josh stayed up all night, watching Tyler from his own bedroom window. His constant vigilance was the only way he could keep his worry at bay. He would never tell Tyler, he knew it would make him feel guilty, so instead he silently watched and silently hoped that he’d never have to see Tyler in that state again. Josh vowed to every star in the sky that he’d be there for Tyler, no matter what.


	5. Pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Quick self harm trigger warning again! Please be kind to yourselves guys.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I’ve been struggling to get this one written pure cause of writers block but don’t worry I’m back on track!
> 
> Enjoyyyyy

Tyler woke up to the sound of his text tone. He pawed for his phone on the nightstand, banging his injured wrist in the process. The sharp pain cut though the remaining sleep easily and Tyler felt a jolt as he remembered the events of the day before. He could still feel the pull of his dark thoughts at the corner of his mind and the heaviness of his eyelids; but it was merely a fraction to yesterday and Tyler thanked the air that he hadn’t completely fallen into the void. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, shame coating him as he checked the text. It was from Josh. Tyler’s head hung low. He was probably texting to say he never wanted to talk to him again after yesterday.

 

_**Look out your window.** _

 

Frowning, Tyler ambled to his window; confusion clouding his features until he saw the note taped to Joshs window. Tyler rubbed his tired eyes then squinted to read it.

 

_**Your mum let me in. I’m downstairs making breakfast. Join me?** _

 

Tyler smiled, relief flooding his body like a drug. He quickly got dressed and ran from his room; taking the stairs two at a time and barreling into his kitchen. Josh stood with his back to Tyler and he hummed lightly as he flipped something in a pan. The smell that hit Tyler’s nose was sweet and his stomach rumbled in anticipation of what he assumed was pancakes. He briefly remembered Josh handing him his uneaten breakfast yesterday as they waited for their ride and Tyler had eaten it more out of instinct than want.

“Pancakes?” Tyler said, moving to sit at the dining table where a glass of orange juice sat waiting.

“Yeah, your mum let me in. She said you liked pancakes and I can make a pretty good pancake. If I do say so myself” Josh replied, glancing over to where Tyler now sat and smiled. Tyler withheld a shocked gasp. Josh was wearing glasses. The round lenses circled his eyes and made him look younger but wiser all at once and Tyler had to suppress the feelings the view gave him.

“The orange juice was your mums idea too.” Josh said, unaware of Tyler’s inner conflict as he plated three stacks of pancakes. He brought two to the table and sat them down, followed by syrup and sugar if Tyler wanted it.

“Your wearing glasses” Tyler said, reaching for the syrup like it was merely an observation rather than a personal turn on. Josh touched them self-consciously.

“Yeah, I’m meant to wear them all the time but I don’t like them. I only wear them when I’m really tired or else I get a headache trying to see things.” Josh replied, taking the syrup from Tyler when he offered it. Their hands lightly touching as they exchanged the bottle and the warm wave that coursed through Tyler made him giddy.

“I like them, they make your hair stand out more” Tyler said as he took a bite of pancake. Josh wasn’t lying; he made a mean pancake. Josh smiled,

“Thanks. Speaking of my hair, I need to re dye it. I turned it blue the night before me and my mum left my dad. It was a final “fuck you” You know?” Josh explained around a mouthfuls of pancake and Tyler nodded. He mulled over the other boys conundrum.

“I think you should leave your hair how it is. You’ve said what you needed to say with it so now show your dad that you don’t see him as an issue anyone, you know? Plus, I think your natural hair is really nice. And would look even better with your glasses” Tyler said and suddenly he wanted to become the pancake he was eating.

_Great now he thinks I stare at his hair. Oh god-_

“That a pretty good idea. Thanks Tyler.” Josh said, grinning from ear to ear. Tyler gaped at the other boy and was luckily saved by the door being barged open and Brendon appearing in the kitchen.

“Your already awake? And Josh is wearing glasses?” Brendon said, his expression one of disbelief and confusion.

“I decided we all needed a better breakfast than cream cheese bagels. And to make pancakes I need to see.” Josh said, gesturing with his fork towards the third stack of pancakes. Brendon stared at them for a second before shrugging and scooping the plate up to place it on the other side of the table. He sat with a sign, grabbing the syrup from the middle of the table and drenching the still warm pancakes. When Brendon took a bite, he practically growled in satisfaction.

“Wow, these are good” Brendon said, nearly spitting food everywhere.

“Geez Bren. Could you please keep the food in your mouth to yourself?” Tyler said and the trio laughed and Tyler nearly snorted orange juice out his nose. Wiping at his face, he checked the time.

“Shoot were gonna be late” Tyler said as he sprung from his seat, mumbling about grabbing his bag from upstairs as he stuffed his remaining pancake in his mouth. When he was out of earshot, Brendon spoke.

“How bad was it?” Brendon said in a low voice. Josh raised an eyebrow

“How bad was what?” Josh said as he stood to clear the plates. He’d know that Brendon had seen Tyler’s bandages peak out on the car ride home; but he hadn’t asked so Josh did tell.

“His wrist Josh, you know I saw it cause you shifted so his sleeve would cover it again. Are they bad?” Brendon replied, following Josh to the sink.

“I haven’t seen them. I just checked the dressing. I know they’re not bad because they didn’t bleed through the dressing. They have to be deep to do that” Josh said and the experience in Joshs voice silences any _how do you know_ questions.

“Don’t break his heart okay? I’ll lose him for good if you do” Brendon said, his voice almost a whisper. Josh looked up from the sink and frowned at the other boy.

“Look, he’s never bounced back like this, especially after hurting himself. But here you’ve got him eating a full stack of fucking delicious pancakes and laughing. You mean something to Tyler. I’ve never seen him so relaxed around someone, not even me. So don’t break him Dun, Okay?” Brendon said, his eyes pleading. Josh couldn’t imaginea world in which a boy like Tyler could even consider liking Josh. Same as he couldn’t imagine a world where he could ever hurt Tyler. _Ever._ Josh stared at the sud filled water for a moment, trying his best to squash the _what if he likes me_  down far enough so it wouldn’t hurt when he was wrong. Josh nodded.

“I couldn’t hurt him even if I wanted to. Don’t worry” Josh replied and Brendon nodded, pumping a fist into Joshs arm and walking away.

“The glasses suit you by the way. TYLER YOU’RE TAKING FOREVER!”

——————————

“Awh, you guys had pancakes?” Patrick said as he sat with them for lunch that day. Not much had happened that morning, apart for the teacher from the day before stopping Tyler in the halls and personally apologising for how she’d acted. Tyler had forgiven her but Josh still needed some convincing. The only notable thing that day was that Tyler had noticed Josh watching him. A lot. Sideways glances and light arm touches; Josh was constantly checking on him and Tyler both loved and hated it. Loved it because it showed he cared, a lot. Hated it because it gave Tyler the false hope he didn’t need right now.

“Yes we did. And they were delicious” Brendon said, gloating. Patrick moaned.

”Hey if it’s okay with Tyler’s mum, we could make it a regular thing? We could all pitch in for ingredients and I’m sure Brendon wouldn’t mind picking you up and bringing you over Paddy” Josh said, looking to Tyler for the all clear.

”I don’t see a problem with that, my mum wouldn’t ether. She’s chill as long as we don’t burn the house down” Tyler said, spooning unwanted banana out of his pudding and onto Joshs plate. Although there had been better pudding options today, Tyler had gone for this one simply because he could give the banana pieces to Josh. And Josh has noticed, the little _what if_  rearing its head in desperate hope. But josh was never that lucky. So he ate the banana and attempted to ignore the sourness of future rejection in his chest.

”I have an issue with this. I have a three seater car. Count how many Nobodies are at this table. More than three” Brendon said, exaggerating every word for dramatics.

”Bren, you have a pick up truck. One of us can sit in the back. It’s not like we regularly have bad weather.” Josh said, matching Brendon’s tone. Brendon gaped for a moment before giving in, crossing his arms.

”Fine but if anyone falls out I blame Josh” he grumbled. The others laughed.

————————

And for the rest of the week, that’s exactly what they did, Brendon picked up Patrick, and they all had breakfast at Tyler’s. And after each breakfast they’d all race to see who got the indoor seats and who held on for dear life in the back (it was usually Patrick) Josh continued to watch Tyler while he wasn’t looking and Tyler continued to pretend he didn’t see. Everything was going right. And that scared Tyler; cause when everything was going right, it meant everything could go wrong.


	6. Rain Is The Perfect Weather To Dance In, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, another chapter, wow I’ve kicked the writers block good aha.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Tune in for the next. chapter cause it’s only gonna get better! (the song Addict with a Pen is not mine and all rights belong to Twenty One Pilots)
> 
> Enjoyyy

Saturday rolled around and Tyler was sad that the weekend meant no pancakes with his friends. Or at least that’s what he thought. Tyler lazily made his way downstairs to find Josh at the stove again, working away on today’s pancakes.

“Your starting to get as bad as Brendon at the whole walking into my house thing you know” Tyler said, scratching his hair into something somewhat presentable.

“Ah but I give you pancakes. So that makes it totally okay.” Josh said, grinning. He was wearing his glasses again and Tyler hoped it was because of his encouragement and not through tiredness.

“Totally” Tyler replied, sitting at the table as josh bought the freshly made breakfast over.

“We still going to the cinema tonight with Bren and Patrick?” Josh asked as he sat at his now usual spot at the table. Tyler shrugged as he poured syrup on his stack and passed the bottle to Josh.

“I think so, I’m not sure if Patrick now has a date or not. He’s been talking with this guy, Pete? I think that’s his name, they’ve been talking a while and I think Bren finally got him to ask the guy out” Tyler said as he placed a piece of pancake into his mouth.

“Didn’t know Patrick was gay?” Josh said as he took a bite out of his own stack of pancakes.

“He’s Bi, so is Bren. In our little group of Nobodies, not one of us is straight” Tyler said and they both laughed.

“Well he can bring his date if he wants, extra person for him to hold onto in the back of the truck” Josh said, giggling. Tyler smiled around the pancake in his mouth.

They ate quietly for a while, neither of them willing to leave their pancakes to go cold. Once both boys were finish they both ambled to the sink to wash up.

“So, we have some time to kill before cinema If you fancy going to the church hall for a bit.” Josh said, handing Tyler a wet dish to dry. They hadn’t been back since the incident and Tyler hadn’t thought he was ready to face the building again until he was actually faced with the question. He realised actually instead of being ashamed to go back to the place he’d given into his dark thoughts he was actually eager to get back to the music.

“We can. But on one condition.” Tyler said, placing the now dry plate on the side and taking the second one Josh handed him.

“And the condition is.” Josh asked, pulling the plug to the sink before taking the tea towel Tyler had been using to dry his hands.

“If you let me sing for you.” Tyler said and waited for him to laugh, waited for Josh to reject something that Tyler felt was part of his very soul. His lyrics, his songs. But before the sentence had fully left the air, Josh replied.

“Okay”

——————————

When they arrived at the church hall, Josh was suddenly nervous. Not because of what had happened the last time he was here but because of what was _about_  to happen. Tyler was going to sing for him. Not only that. Tyler was going to sing _one of his original songs_. The anticipation of it all nearly drove Josh up the wall as they’d rode there on Tyler’s bike, Josh savouring the prolonged contact as he held onto Tyler’s waist. The sky was beginning to turn black with oncoming rain so they opted to bring the bike inside to prevent getting soaked trying to unlock it from the bike stand.

The building was silent as usual and the pair went straight to the music room, turning on the heating and shrugging off their jackets. Tyler looked terrified as he thumbed at the worn pages of his notebook and Josh didn’t want to feel pressured.

”If you’ve changed your mind it’s okay, we can just play around on the drums and stuff till Brendon picks us up” Josh said, giving Tyler an escape. He shook his head.

”No, I want to. Really. I just need to find the right song” Tyler said, opening his notebook to skim the pages.

”Don’t rush, we have a while” Josh said as he went to sit behind the drum kit. He played a steady beat as he waited and Tyler was grateful he had something to do while he looked for a song. He knew he had to sing one of his own. Something that only he could think up of and Josh would truest appreciate. He settled on a pen old one. Something he’d written before Josh had even come to town because he knew anything else recent would paint his feelings for Josh in big red paint across his face. It was also the only song he’d even played a fully melody to and recorded. He found the recording quickly and plugged it into one of the amps used for the electric guitars.

”I’m ready” Tyler said, turning towards Josh. He stopped playing, sitting his drumsticks on his lap and facing Tyler, his full attention now on him. With a shaky breath, Tyler hit play.

“Hello 

 

We haven't talked in quite some time  
I know  
I haven't been the best  
Of sons, hello, I've been traveling in the desert of my mind  
And I  
Haven't found a drop  
Of life  
I haven't found a drop  
Of you, I haven't found a drop  
I haven't found a drop  
Of water

Water

  

I try desperately to run through the sand  
As I hold the water in the palm of my hand  
'Cause it's all that I have and it's all that I need and  
The waves of the water mean nothing to me  
But I try my best and all that I can  
To hold tightly onto what's left in my hand  
But no matter how, how tightly I will strain  
The sand will slow me down and the water will drain  
I'm just being dramatic, in fact, I'm only at it again  
As an addict with a pen, who's addicted to the wind  
As it blows me back and forth, mindless, spineless, and pretend  
Of course I'll be here again, see you tomorrow, but it's the end of today  
End of my ways as a walking denial  
My trial was filed as a crazy suicidal head case  
But you specialize in dying, you hear me screaming "father"  
And I'm lying here just crying, so wash me with your water

Water

Hello  
I haven't talked in quite some time  
I know  
I haven't been the best  
Of sons, hello, I've been traveling in the desert of my mind  
And I  
I haven't found a drop  
Of life  
I haven't found a drop  
Of you  
I haven't found a drop  
I haven't found a drop  
Of water”

 

The music stopped and Tyler stood in silence. His eyes closed in anticipation of laughter. But instead, Tyler heard clapping. Slow clapping that made his eyes fly open to look at Josh.

 

”That was Beautiful Ty. Your voice is amazing and the flow you had to the song” Josh said, blowing out his cheeks as he tried to think of a good enough comparison. He came up empty.

”That flow was perfect and one hundred percent original you. Thank you so much for singing to me.” Josh said coming over to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, enveloping him in a hug. Tyler hugged him back, savouring the feeling of Joshs arms around him.

”It means a lot to me that you felt like you could sing to me. I really hope you’ll be able to do it again sometime” Josh said into Tyler ear, his warm breath on Tyler face making him weak at the knees. They broke apart at the sound of thunder. The deep booming noise breaking the peace of the room. They laughed, 

“Looks like we did the right thing getting Bren to pick us up from here” Tyler said, turning to pick up the ukulele from the stringed instrument box.

They played their instruments for a while, sometimes Tyler would sing, sometimes he wouldn’t. Josh marvelled at Tyler when he sung, savouring every word. They played and laughed and talked until Tyler got the text from Brendon saying he was on his way and that he had borrows his mums car so no one would be sitting in the rain.

”We better get ready to leave, Bren won’t be long” Tyler said, putting the ukulele back and turning towards the hanger that held their coats, passing Josh’s jacket as he came around from his drum kit. They made their way to the entrance after shutting everything off. The rain was torrential but surprisingly warm. Josh stared at it a while before having an idea. He turned to Tyler.

”Dance with me.” Josh said, Tyler frowned.

”Huh?” Tyler said, Josh simply smiles; taking Tyler’s hands and walking towards the open door.

”Josh, we’re going to get soaked” Tyler exclaimed, but he let himself be dragged into the rain anyway. The fat droplets soaking his hair almost instantly.

”Rains the perfect weather to dance in Tyler. It’s gives you the beat, you just have to dance to it.” Josh said, rain cling to his eyelashes and his hair was already plastered onto his forehead in a mix of blue and brown. Tyler didn’t speak, he only gripped Josh’s hands tighter and let him move him to the music the rain made. They danced around for what felt like hours, only stopping when Brendon’s headlights were visible at the end of the street. 

“You two are soaked! Get in before you catch something” Brendon shouted, popping the boot of the car so the pair could hoist Tyler’s bike into it before jumping in the back.

”What possessed you two to stand in the rain?” Patrick said from the front seat. Tyler observed there was no third person in the car, meaning ether he’d stood Patrick up or they were meeting him at the cinema. 

“Rains the perfect weather to dance in, right Josh?” Tyler said, turning to Josh. Josh grinned, slicking his wet hair back with a hand and Tyler had to stop himself lunging at the other boy.

”Yeah, it really is” Josh replied. 

 


	7. Holding Onto You, Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! Ish is about to get cute in here my people!  
> Also shoutout to unfinishedduet for commenting on every chapter so far! Don’t think your comments have gone unnoticed! They are very much appreciated!
> 
> Enjoyyy

“That movie was amazing!” Patrick said, holding the door open for the other three boys to exit.

”Yeah it was! Shame your date didn’t show up” Brendon said, throwing an arm over Patrick’s shoulder as they walked.

”He didn’t stand me up actually. I got a text halfway though the movie. Apparently Pete went to the wrong cinema” Patrick said, his ears slightly pink with secondhand embarrassment. Josh and Tyler surpressed a giggle.

”He sounds perfect for you Paddy.” Tyler said and Josh couldn’t hold in the laughter anymore. Patrick’s ears turned crimson; mumbling under his breath as he walked. When they got outside, the group gave a collective sigh of relief as the rain had stopped and the clouds had parted to reveal a starry sky. As the group decended the stairs Tyler stopped and marvelled at the constellations like they held the meaning to life, every star having their own story in his eyes. From the bottom of the stairs Josh couldn’t help but look at the innocence that glittered in Tylers wide eyes. He thought back to their dance in the rain and wished in hindsight that he’d kissed him. 

“You gonna make your move or not Dun, cause me and Pat are getting realll bored of yours and Tyler’s silent pining for each other” Brendon said from behind him, breaking Joshs stare. 

“He’s not pining for me Bren, I’m not that lucky” Josh said, and Brendon realised for the first time the insecurity that was so clear in Josh’s eyes that he wondered how he’d never noticed.

”Josh, tell him how you feel and you’ll see how wrong you are.” Brendon said, squeezing Josh’s shoulder before jumping in the car. Josh turned back to Tyler, wondering what _would_ happen if he told Tyler the truth. Would he feel the same like Bren thinks? Will he laugh in Josh’s face? He was scared to find out, but he knew if he didn’t he’d be stuck forever in emotional limbo. Josh cleared his throat.

”Ty? You coming” Josh said, pulling the car door open and gesturing for Tyler to hop in. He smiled at Josh like he held the world, not just a car door. He took the steps two at a time; jumping that last step to stand beside Josh, his eyes wide with childlike wonder. 

“Thanks” Tyler said, slipping inside the car. Josh needed to tell him, soon.

————————

“See you guys tomorrow! We’re going to make sure both Pete and Patrick make it to their date!” Brendon shouted from the car window, earning a loud protest from Patrick. The pair waved as the car drove out of sight. They walked towards the collective doors when Josh stopped.

”Hey Ty?” Josh said,

”Hmm” Tyler replied, stopping short of his porch steps.

”You wanna staregaze with me?” His squeezed his hands together and prayed he hadn’t made the request sound to needy. Tyler grinned.

”Sure! Meet me on my porch roof in ten minutes, I’ll bring the comfy stuff, you bring a tarp okay?” Tyler said, the grin never leaving his face. Josh nodded, running into his house, with enough built up energy to blow up a small town. He grabbed an extra hoodie and a tarp from the garage before meeting Tyler on his porch roof, jumping the short distance with ease. 

“Follow me” Tyler said, his arms full with pillows and a blanket. The one of the blankets being from his bed. But Josh wasn’t going to admit he knew that. Josh followed Tyler around the side of his house, careful not to slip on the slick roof tiles. They stopped at a thin metal ladder that took you to the roof. Tyler handed Josh his armful of blankets before climbing up.

”Throw me up the tarp” Tyler whispered shouted. Josh obeyed, chucking the blue plastic cover up with a free hand. Rustling occured and the Tyler’s head reappeared over the roofs edge. After some juggling and a trip or two back into the house, the pair managed to get everything up onto the roof. Josh looked at their arrangement. Half the tarp was hung loosely on the chimney as the rest spread out along the ground. Every pillow the pair collectively owned (which equaled to the grand total of five) were piled up against the chimney and a good percentage of the blankets were being used to cover the tarp. Tyler sat crossed legged on the blanket and patted the space beside him. Josh took the space and marvelled at how comfy they’d managed to make it seem.

”The stars are amazing aren’t they?” Tyler said, his eyes already glued to the skies above. Josh murmured his reply, his mind to occupied with images of the Tyler in front of him to pay much attention. 

“Hey, do you think-“

”Tyler I like you” Josh blurted, his hands flying to his mouth but it was to late, the words were out and Tyler’s eyes were now fixed on him. 

“What?” Tyler said, his eyes widening. _Did I hear him right? Josh likes me?_

“Nothing! Forget I said anything. Sorry. Oh god” Josh said, springing to his feet and pacing the roof. _I ruined everything oh god oh god._ Josh’s internal monologue screamed. His eyes blurred to everything but what was in front of him. All of a sudden, it was Tyler that was in his view, his cold hands rested on Joshs arms. Josh became rooted to the spot.

”Josh?” Tyler said, rubbing a thumb across Joshs arm. He was shaking under Tyler’s hands. 

“I’m sorry I ruined everything I-“ Josh started, his eyes focusing and unfocusing on Tyler’s face.

“Hey, hey, you haven’t ruined anything. Josh listen. I like you tool Tyler said, but Josh didn’t seem to hear. Instead he seemed to stare at nothing as he slapped the bracelet Tyler had given him. Josh was beginning to panic. Tyler didn’t know what else to do, so he did the only thing he could.

He kissed him.

Josh stood frozen, his thoughts suddenly clear as he felt a soft pair of lips against his. His body responded before his mind did, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to grab at the other boy. Tyler pressed himself against Josh, eager to be closer to him. Josh moved his hands, one finding its way onto the small of Tylers back while the other found his hair, his fingers loving the sensation of it between his fingers. Tyler followed suit, digging both hands eagerly into his blue brown hair. The movement made Tyler’s shirt ride up just enough for Joshs hand to brush bare shin. The sensation made a moan escape Tyler’s throat. Josh sprang away from Tyler, his breathing ragged.

”Wow, if you make that noise again Tyler Joseph I am not going to be responsible for my actions.” Josh said, turning to sit back in their stargazing spot. Tyler joined him after a moment, his breathing equally ragged. He sat facing Josh, his face flush and lips swollen. His hair was mused in a way that it fell into his eyes and Josh wanted to reach over and brush it away. So he did, the sensation of being able to do that so freely gave Josh chills. Tyler almost purred at Joshs touch and the sound broke the last threads of self control Josh possessed. He moved onto his knees crawling forward so his face was inches from Tyler’s. Tyler closed the distance between their lips and stars burst behind his eyes, Tyler hummed beneath Joshs lips; moving backwards until he was lying flat on the blankets, Joshs body hovered above him until Tyler pulled him closer, their body’s flat against each other. They moved with each other like they’d been together years and Tyler wondered why he’d not done this sooner.

After a while, they broke apart. Josh hovering over Tyler, their breathing matched each other in a ragged rhythm. They stared into each others eyes, the intensity in each others irises nearly tipping the other off the edge and into something they both should wait for. Josh rolled from above Tyler to lie beside him; Tyler quickly finding his way to Joshs side, cuddling close and Josh moved one of the blankets to cover them both. 

“This is real right? I’m not having some cruel dream right” Tyler said, looking up at Josh before looking at the sky. Tyler felt the chuckle through Joshs chest.

”You tell me, because if this is real I’m holding onto you.” Josh said, squeezing Tyler to his side and looking up. Seeing the stars in a way he never had before. 


	8. Pick Your Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This story is nearly over :( I’m sorry I went AWOL, I had some really bad news so I wasn’t in a writing mood. But I’m back to finish it now and I hope you enjoy the last few chapter! Let me know what you think and I hope you all stick around to see what else I come up with, cause i promise stuff is coming!  
> (Sorry this chapter so short and if theres a lot of spelling errors it’s cause I wrote this chapter on my phone 😅) 
> 
> Enjoyyyy

Josh and Tyler had meant to let Brendon and Patrick know at school Monday that they were together. But the universe had other plans. Instead, the pair was outed when they were rudely awoken by an excited screech.

“Finally!” Patrick said, his voice only an octave off being a dog whistle. Tyler blinked up at the two boys before realising what was going on. After their kiss, Tyler and Josh had talked under the covers of theirs star gazing corner until they’d both fallen asleep; Tyler’s head rested on Joshs chest and Joshs arm holding him protectively.

Knowing Brendon, he’d found Tyler’s bed empty and headed straight for the roof, knowing Tyler liked to sit and watch the stars.

“Good morning lover boys. Josh your mum told me to give you this, it’s urgent apparently” Brendon said, thrusting a letter into Joshs hand, his expression muted with sleepiness.

“You went around my house? And how did my mum know I was gone?” Josh said, sitting up properly and scratching his hair.

“She watched you climb the roof apparently. And of course I went in to see your mum we had coffee before she left for work. When you befriend me your parents get me too” Brendon said, winking. The pair laughed. Josh yawned as he opened the letter, his mind still milling over last nights events so everything had a fuzzy warmth to it. The warmth left his body when he read the letter.

The blood drained from his face as he stared at the letter and everything seemed to crash in Joshs ears.

“Josh? What’s wrong?” Tyler said, touching Josh lightly, he jerked at the touch and Tyler snatched his hand back, his expression hurt. Josh instantly regretted his response.

“Ty, I’m sorry.” Josh said, reaching out to hold the other boys hand.

“What’s wrong? Secret credit card bill higher than expected?” Brendon said, trying to lighten the sudden dark mood.

“My dads been arrested for beating his new girlfriend. They want me and mum to testify against him” Josh said, his voice strained. Everyone on the roof stilled, no one wanting to speak.

“When’s the trial?” Brendon said, breaking the spell cast on the roof. His arms were folded and his face had a look that could kill. This look was his _don’t fuck with me or my friends_ look and it’s appearance was rare and scary.

“Monday morning, this letters a week late” Josh said, checking the date.

“Are you gonna do it?” Patrick said, his voice small, the fear he felt for his friend visible.

Josh ran a thumb up Tyler’s hand in a slow rhythm. He knew his answer, he just needed a moment to be sure of himself.

“Hell yes I am.”

 

— — — — — — —

 

Josh was allowed to bring support with him to the trail. So after letting their parents know and the school being informed, the Nobodies put on their best suits and went to trail. Tyler fidgeted nervously. Waiting in the parking lot for Josh to appear. He longed to take him away from this part of his life, the part that made him suppress his feeling for years in fear of abuse. But Tyler knew this was what Josh needed to do to find closure. And if he could be there for that then he would.

“He’s here” Brendon said, turning off the engine and prolong his car door open with a foot. He quickly turned, his hand rummaging in his pocket.

“Oh yeah, here Ty I bought the iPod you asked for” Bren said, sliding the small object into Tyler’s hand. He smiled a thanks as Bren jumped out the car.

“Let’s show this scumbag his son is loved.” Patrick said, following Brendon’s lead. Tyler was the last to get out, tapping away on his phone and the iPod until the file was downloaded. He checked it worked before jumping out the car and making his way to the others inside. Tyler stopped short of the group in shock. Not only did Josh look amazing in a suit, he’d also hand a haircut. The blue was gone from his hair and only his natural brown remained. The lack of dead ends meant the hair could curl as it pleased, making Josh look so much younger.

“You cut your hair” Tyler said, his mind not working enough to do much but state the obvious.

“ I did. You said it yourself. The blue was a statement of rebellion against my dad. Now I need to show him I don’t care” Josh said coming to stand beside Tyler and dropping a kiss on his cheek. Tyler smiled.

“Mr and Ms Dun, you and your company need to take your seats now” and gruff man said, appearing from the doorway behind the group. They all nodded as the sombreness off the situation settled on the room. Tyler held onto Josh’s hand as they walked into the room, and Tyler got to see the monster that was Josh’s dad. He looked nothing and everything like Josh, the same features that lightened Joshs face, only aimed to darken and anger on his fathers. Josh father spied the group and his eyes quickly found their clasped hand. A dark look crossed his face, so Tyler held Joshs hand tighter, not once breaking eye contact with the older man. Tyler usually couldn’t keep eye contact with anything. But today he felt brave, today he would take on anyone that threatened to hurt Josh. Before Josh left for his seat at the front, Tyler tugged him to a stop, pressing the iPod into his hand and smiling.

“ I know I’m right behind you and not that far away but if it all gets to much, listen to this, I recorded you something.” Tyler said, staring into Joshs eyes and sending as much love as he could through them. Josh smiled, slipping an earbud into his ear and the iPod in his outer suit pocket.

“Thank you Ty” Josh said, pressing his lips lightly to Tyler’s. And audible snarl came from the stand where Josh’s father sat, so Tyler kissed him a little harder. Breaking away swiftly to glare at his boyfriends dad before taking at seat beside Brendon.

Barely away from Tyler and the gang two minutes and Josh’s nerves began to take hold, he could bring himself to look at the man in the booth. He wasn’t his dad, he wasn’t anyone.

The trail began and Josh managed to get through most of it. He’d listened to his dads ex girlfriends testimony, then his mother’s. But when it came to his turn, he almost chocked. Scrambling for the iPod, Josh pressed play.

 

‘Wise men say,

"Only fools rush in"

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay, would it be a sin?

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like the river flows

Shortly to the sea

Darling, so we go

Some things were meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too

'Cause I can't help falling in love with you

Like the river flows

Shortly to the sea

Darling, so we go

Some things were meant to be, oh

Take my hand, take my whole life too

'Cause I can't help falling in love with you

'Cause I can't help falling in love with you

But I can't help falling in love with you

 

Josh. I know it’s sudden but I’ve felt this since we met. Now I finally get to tell you. I’m not falling anymore. I’ve fallen and I love you Joshua Dun’

 

The confession at the end of the song almost melted Josh as he rose from his seat. The song wasn’t an original, but the way it had been preformed made it entirely Tyler’s and Tyler’s alone. Josh could hear the love in his voice, the emotion in every strum of the ukulele and Josh vowed to himself that once this bullshit was over he’d say it back. The need to tell Tyler that he loved him too pushed Josh through his testimony and even through the deliberations of the jury. Josh was fit to burst when the jury finally made their decision.

The hammer came down finally with the verdict of 15 years in jail for abuse, grievous bodily harm, homophobic hate crimes as well as a robbery that nether Josh nor his mother had known about. Josh felt free as he walked out the building. He just managed to get outside when he was bombarded by bodies hugging him tightly. Brendon and Patrick peeled themselves off of Josh when he’d asked and he quickly found his arms wrapping themselves around Tyler. He kissed his hair and smiled as Tyler breath hitched slightly.

“I love you too Tyler. Thank you so much for the song.” Josh whispered into Tyler’s ear and Tyler exhaled, relieved. Tyler looked at Josh and grinned, his eyes showing so much love Josh wondered how he’d never noticed.

“Come on love birds, we’re going out to dinner to celebrate” Brendon said, heading to his car.

“Date” Tyler said and grinned.

“Huh?” Josh said, frowning

“It’s like a date, just with and third and fourth wheel” Tyler said, taking Joshs hand and walking to the car.

“Sounds good to me. But we have to go on a real date sometime” Josh said.

“I like that idea” Tyler replied.


	9. To All The Days To Come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry the final chapter has taken so long (and it’s not even that big!) like I said before I’ve had some bad news which keeps getting worse which has caused my mental health to plummet. But I’m working on it.  
> I’ve enjoyed writing the story so much! Please please stick around! There is more to come! Not the same story but a new one. Same ship, different day (ayy)  
> I will probably expand on the final chapter soon (I feel like it being short makes it bad) so keep an eye out for updates.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Enjoyyyyy

Josh and Tyler had planned a date. It was the perfect first date. Dinner, movie, cuddle on the roof (weather permitting) it was exactly what the pair needed after the trail. But well made plans never go as well as intended and instead of their perfect date, the boys ended up falling asleep. Tyler lifted his head from where it lay on the sofa and scanned the room, looking for any indication of the time. It was dark out and the tiny clock on the coffee table read 11:30. They’d slept for 5 hours. Tyler’s memory was foggy as to how he’d ended up on the sofa, sprawled rather comfortable on Joshs chest. He remembered letting Josh in, admiring his choice of outfit (black ripped skinny jeans and a red top that held all the right places) they’d talked for a while, laughing and joking like couples did, and Tyler had noticed how they’d laughed the same before they were together; making him realised that maybe their attraction to each other had been obvious to everyone but them. With time to kill before dinner they’d both sat on the sofa to watch something and before they’d realised what was happening, they’d both fallen asleep. Somehow they managed to lay themselves across the sofa from their original upright position, their legs and arms intertwined. Tyler was very comfortable.

“Josh? Baby wake up.” Tyler said, raising his head but not actually getting up from his space next to Josh. Josh stirred, his eyes opening slowly. A lazy smile crossed his face, then he frowned; checking the same clock Tyler had and sighing.

“I guess we overslept” Josh said, lifting himself onto his elbows.

“Yeah I guess we did” Tyler said, scratching his head. They both sat up, Tyler straightening his shirt while Josh ruffled his hair.

“What do you want to do now? We kinda missed dinner and the film. Good thing we didn’t pre book anything huh?” Josh said, laughing. Tyler nodded, to deep in thought to speak. After a moment, Tyler eyes lit up with an idea. Without warning, Tyler sprang from the sofa, pulling Josh up in the process and pulling him to the kitchen.

“Care to clue me in on the idea you’ve got going in that head of yours?” Josh said, grinning as he was dragged through Tyler’s house.

“You.” Tyler said, moving Josh by the hips so he was stood in front of the cooker.

“Are going to cook us up something delicious, use anything in the fridge but you have one rule to follow” Tyler said, squeezing Joshs sides lightly, reserving an light growl from Josh as he did.

“The rule is?” Josh asked, leaning against Tyler slightly.

“Your not allowed to look in the living room till I say. Okay?” Tyler said, the smile on his face evident on his voice.

“Okay” Josh said, leaning further back to kiss Tyler’s cheek.

————————

“Hey! No peaking!” Tyler shouted, pointing a finger towards the open fridge door.

”I’m not! I’m looking for dinner.” Josh said, grinning at the content of the fridge as he wasn’t allowed to look in Tyler’s direction.

”Are you sure I can use anything in here?” Josh said, still staring at the inside of the fridge. Josh began to wonder is the veg in front of him was staring back and concluded quickly that I’d he didn’t eat he may begin hallucinating.

”Yes! Unless it had a post it note saying ‘don’t eat’ your all good. In fact you can use the labeled stuff too if there is any. The only person who post it notes the food in there is Brendon” Tyler said, laughing. Josh smirked, an image of Tyler’s soft features set in his signature laugh crossing his minds eye.

”Okay, I’ll get to work then” Josh said, grabbing the starring veg and some chicken before turning and closing the fridge with his foot.

”Let’s do this” Josh mumbled to himself before getting to work on dinner.

————————

45 minutes later, Josh had created a lovely looking chicken stir fry and had even had time to whip up some pancake batter for later when Tyler finally gave Josh the all clear to enter the living room. Josh walked into the room with the two heaped plates of food and nearly dropped them when he saw what Tyler had done.

In the centre of the room sat a very well constructed blanket fort. It was a patchwork of blankets and throws, with a small hole that Josh assumed was the door. The blanket fort engulfed the tv, the light of it barely escaping the blankets covering it.

“Do I need a password or will the food do?” Josh asked. Tyler’s head popped out from the gap, inspected the offering before pouting.

“What’s wrong?” Josh asked, frowning.

“I was hoping the food wouldn’t look that good so I could demand a kiss as the password” Tyler said, taking the second plate from the other boy. Josh grinned, leaning down to drop a kiss on the other boys lips.

“You don’t need to make up a password to get a kiss from me my love” Josh said.

The boys sat in the comfort of the blankets around them, eating in comfortable silence and watching whatever was on the tv. Josh regularly stole glances at Tyler and he hoped that he could look at him everyday for the rest of his life. Because days like this were truly worth living for.

“Why are you staring at me?” Tyler asked, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Taking mental pictures. Storing them for when the sky isn’t as bright. You know?” Josh said, dropping his fork on his empty plate and taking Tyler’s hand.

“I’ll always be right here Josh. No need for mental photos.” Tyler said, squeezing Joshs hand lightly.

“Memories then. Memories for when we’re old and grey and we want to remember the beginning. The good times” Josh said, his eyes unfocused as his thumb stroked a steady rhythm on Tyler’s hand.

“Now that’s an idea I can get behind. To the days to come” Tyler said, using his free hand to pick up his can of coke; Josh followed suit, clinking the cans and each taking a sip. They toasted for the days to come, the memories they planned to make, and the future they wanted together. And for the pair, the future never seemed so perfect


End file.
